


The Ascension of Rose Lalonde

by CarpeVerpa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Corruption, Divorce, F/F, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeVerpa/pseuds/CarpeVerpa
Summary: Things have been strange for Rose lately. The game had ended, but it seems her troubles haven't. Now, she's experiencing her greatest trouble of all- herself.Written for TTMIYH and HSCCSPromptfest2020. More material may be added later.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 8
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	The Ascension of Rose Lalonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH) in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rose Lalonde Corrupts Her Friend(s) Indulgence

ROSE: What do you mean, you're breaking up with me?  
KANAYA: Is There Some Ambiguity In That Phrasing  
KANAYA: If So I Apologize  
KANAYA: I Do Still Care For You After All  
ROSE: Yes, I can tell that much. So why are you breaking up with me?

Rose furrowed her brow. Kanaya had been acting strangely for some time. While she wasn't the only one, she had certainly been the biggest on Rose's mind. How could she not be? Kanaya was the love of her life, the one person she wanted to share her eternity with. Or so she had thought.

KANAYA: Its Just  
KANAYA: How Do I Put This  
KANAYA: You Appear To Be  
KANAYA: Changing  
KANAYA: Going Down Some Unknown And Uncharted Path  
KANAYA: One I Cannot Follow You Down  
KANAYA: But I Wish For You To Be Able To Travel It All The Same  
ROSE: That makes absolutely no sense.

Despite her knee-jerk reaction, Rose would have to admit that there was some truth to what Kanaya was saying. Rose had been changing lately. Her powers were evolving, changing. What's more, they seemed to be changing her. A look at fortune would surely tell her that it was all for the better, but she had thus far been stubborn in accessing her powers at all.

ROSE: What?  
KANAYA: What  
ROSE: Oh, it's nothing, I just... I thought I heard something.  
KANAYA: Yes Rose This Is Precisely What I Am Talking About  
KANAYA: You Continue To Hear Things That Arent There  
KANAYA: See Things That Dont Exist  
KANAYA: Or Knowing You They Are Things That Are Simply Imperceptible To Most  
KANAYA: Either Way  
KANAYA: I Believe It Means It Is Time We Part Ways  
ROSE: Don't say that, Kanaya.  
ROSE: Please.

Futily, Rose continued to cling to Kanaya. The clinging was all but literal, as she stopped short of pulling Kanaya into a tight embrace. She knew Kanaya would only be able to break out of it, after all. Not only that, but it would be undignified, unbecoming of her. Wasn't she humiliated enough by this begging? Groveling for a troll who clearly wanted to leave to stay? How selfish could Rose possibly be?

ROSE: That's not true.  
ROSE: That's not true!  
KANAYA: Rose Please  
KANAYA: This Will Be Easier If You Just Let Go

The words cut through Rose like a knife. She felt on the verge of tears, but she managed to hold it in- just barely. She stared at Kanaya with longing, pain filling her very being. But she knew what had to be said. That would only hurt even more.

ROSE: I...  
ROSE: Fine.  
ROSE: If you really want nothing to do with me anymore, go ahead. Leave.  
KANAYA: That Is Not What I Was Trying To Say  
KANAYA: But If That Is What You Must Believe To Help Yourself Cope  
KANAYA: Alright

Before another word could be shared, Kanaya turned and left. Rose was alone with herself, just as she should be.

ROSE: I can hear you, you know. Whoever you are.

Of course you can, Rose. Why wouldn't you be able to? This is who you are. This is what you're destined to be.

ROSE: What do you mean?  
ROSE: Am I supposed to be someone uniquely attuned to hearing malicious phantom voices playing puppeteer with my life?  
ROSE: Or, god forbid, am I supposed to become that malicious phantom voice?

You're clearly the former already, Rose. So what do you think?

ROSE: I think you can bite me.

Be careful what you ask for, Rose.

Before she could register the wherewithal to stop herself, Rose would reach a hand up to her mouth and nip at one of her fingers. Hardly with enough force to damage anything, but it certainly registered in her mind.

ROSE: Very funny.  
ROSE: I can't wait to become such a shitty cosmic prankster.  
ROSE: All I ever wanted was to torment myself in every conceivable fashion.

We do much more than that, Rose. That's what I want to show you, if you'll let me.

ROSE: I see. Alright, then let me rephrase.  
ROSE: Go fuck yourself.  
ROSE: And no, that was not an invitation for anything sexual.

Of course not. I'm self-absorbed, but not THAT self-absorbed.

ROSE: And since when was I self-absorbed? You're doing a rather shitty impression of me, I must say.

You aren't self-absorbed. Not yet. That's what I'm here to fix.

ROSE: Fuck off.

I know you're thinking about it, Rose. You want to know what I'm like. How I have so much power. What you could do with that power. You're thinking of how you could help everyone you love and care for. You're thinking of all the problems you could simply erase. You're thinking of everything you could finally have and accomplish. It's intoxicating, isn't it?

ROSE: Stop that. Stop putting ideas in my head.

I'm not making you think of anything that isn't already appealing to you. It was appealing to me as well.

ROSE: ...  
ROSE: What would you have me do? Isolate myself from the people I'm trying to help?

For now. Just long enough for you to ascend. I regret sending Kanaya away like that, but she's not ready for this. No one is.

ROSE: Ascend? What do you mean?

You're capable of so many remarkable things. That is to say, we are. I'm here to show you that. To bring you to your fullest potential. And then, once you're there? Reality will be yours to shape as you see fit.

ROSE: Will I be able to see Kanaya again?

As much as you'd like.

ROSE: ...  
ROSE: Fine.  
ROSE: Show me how.

With pleasure.   



End file.
